


Все, чего я хочу

by kotokoshka



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cousin Incest, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Healing, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Not Canon Compliant
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Путь к выздоровлению сложен. Особенно если пациент - тот еще кубик Рубика. Поэтому Т’Чалле приходится прикладывать все силы, чтобы собрать Эрика Киллмонгера.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All I Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901445) by [seaofanxiety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaofanxiety/pseuds/seaofanxiety). 



Они держат Эрика в отдельном помещении в лаборатории Шури, переделанном то ли в медотсек, то ли в тюрьму. Тот находится без сознания две недели, намного дольше, чем Эверетт Росс — но травма Эрика намного серьезнее ранения американца.  
  
Когда Т’Чалла притащил тело Эрика к Шури, он едва не опоздал. Эрик был на волоске от смерти, и король Ваканды умолял сестру спасти его. И Шури смогла. Она сделала все, чтобы вернуть Эрика с помощью силы Черной пантеры, которая связала его разум с миром живых. Силы было достаточно, чтобы тело Эрика начало интенсивный процесс восстановления. Оставалось ждать, пока он придет в себя.  
  
Уговорить сестру помочь Эрику сложно, но Т’Чалла настойчив и упрям. Сестра постоянно неодобрительно сжимает губы в тонкую жесткую линию, колдуя над «убийцей». Ее плечи напряжены от усталости, но Шури не перестает напоминать брату, что все это безумная затея. Т’Чалла благодарен ей за честность, хотя через какое-то время это начинает его слегка раздражать. Он старается лишний раз ничего не говорить, чтобы не мешать и не лезть под руку. Окойе была возмущена происходящим, едва ли не кричала, что из-за своих преступлений Эрик не заслуживает спасения, а искупления — тем более. Т’Чалла спорил с ней до хрипоты, пытался отстоять свою точку зрения, пока не сдался и не приказал Окойе держать свое мнение при себе — если не из уважения к его решению, то хотя бы потому, что он король. Окойе умолкла, нахмурилась, но противиться не стала. Т’Чалла чувствовал, что она его осуждает, но был благодарен за тишину. Хорошо, что эта женщина всегда прикрывает его спину.  
  
И да, Накия. Пару дней назад она решила вернуться к своей непосредственной работе, сказав, что ей нужно обдумать его предложение и ситуацию со спасением Эрика. Т’Чалла особых надежд не возлагает, естественно, как на первое, так и на второе.  
  
Т’Чалла принимает чужие мнения во внимание, держит их в голове. Насчет Эрика у короля Ваканды нет никаких иллюзий. Шансы спасти его малы и по большей части зависят именно от желания самого Эрика. И все же… Т’Чалла не мог оставить его умирать. Увидев, как бездыханный Эрик рухнул на землю, освещенный закатным солнцем, Т’Чалла понял, что не может допустить повторения ошибок своей семьи. Он не должен начинать свое правление с пролитой крови и без искупления ошибок отца. Он видел в глубине темной души Эрика Киллмонгера человека. Брошеного человека, обиженного собственным народом и изгнанного с родных земель. Т’Чалла не мог позволить ему умереть.  
  
Эрик приходит в себя посреди ночи, когда Т’Чалла наконец-то умудряется уснуть. Ирония в том, что долгожданное событие лишь добавляет проблем. Сигнализация надрывается, Т’Чалла выбегает из своих покоев, а по дороге к лабораториям его нагоняют Шури, Окойе с двумя охранницами, которые дежурили возле его дверей.  
  
Как только Шури утихомиривает сигнализацию, Т’Чалла слышит нецензурную брань — Эрика еще не видно, но ругань слышна на всю лабораторию. Маленький персональный медблок перевернут вверх дном: кровать, на которой Эрик пролежал две недели, лежит на полу боком, матрас валяется на полу. Прикроватный столик опрокинут, а Эрик сидит рядом с ним и силится подняться. Он все еще слаб и почти беспомощен. Его лоб блестит от пота, зубы стиснуты до хруста челюсти, а руки дрожат. Он делает еще одну попытку встать, но она тоже не увенчается успехом — Эрик хрипит, кашляет и слабо хватается за грудь.  
  
Следом за Окойе в медотсек входят две охранницы, которые сразу же направляют копья на Эрика. Он не сопротивляется, пока его поднимают на ноги, лишь в глазах мелькает еле заметная тень страха. Он не борется с ними, потому что слишком истощен, но отпихивает от себя чужие руки и прижимается спиной к стене, тяжело дыша и поглядывая то на Окойе, то на охрану. Т’Чалла с некоторой опаской входит следующим, несмотря на попытки Шури остановить его. Взгляд Эрика цепляется за лицо Т’Чаллы, темную радужку глаз тут же заливает ярость и боль. Т’Чалла выдыхает через нос и останавливается, позволяя Эрику с ненавистью разглядывать его.  
  
 — Ты был без сознания две недели, — после длинной паузы говорит Т’Чалла, двигаясь на несколько шагов ближе. — Было неясно, выживешь ли ты.  
  
У Эрика от злости раздуваются ноздри, он похож на огромную пантеру, которая хоть и ранена, но может разорвать тебе горло.  
  
— Я просил дать мне умереть. Как король может не уважать предсмертное желание? — его голос грубый, словно гравий, невнятный от слабости и бесчисленных попыток встать с пола.  
  
— Ты хочешь пить? Я налью тебе воды. — Т’Чалла берет чудом уцелевший кувшин, прежде чем Эрик успевает возразить, хотя по его лицу видно, что он не знает, что говорить. Да, проблемы, которые грядут, можно только лишь представлять. Т’Чалле определенно стоит тщательно подбирать слова.  
  
— Почему я здесь? — Грубо и резко спрашивает Эрик, бессмысленно сжимая кулаки, вскидывая подбородок и всем своим видом неприкрыто демонстрируя ярость, боль от предательства и гнев. В его взгляде мелькает что-то еще, но слишком быстро, Т’Чалла не успевает понять.  
  
Пока Т’Чалла обдумывает правильную формулировку, Эрик молчит и надсадно дышит, срываясь на хрипы. Наконец Т’Чалла встречается с ним взглядом и отвечает так честно, как только может:  
  
— Я хочу помочь тебе. Искупить ошибки моего отца. Вылечить раны, которые тебе нанес он. Еще я хочу использовать твои знания, чтобы помочь другим людям, которые пострадали, как и ты. — Т’Чалла делает короткий вдох, чтобы продолжить, но тут Эрик разражается больным каркающим смехом. В этом звуке нет и следа веселья, Эрик даже не улыбается. Смех деланный, горький, полный презрения.  
  
— Тебе самому не смешно? Ты эгоист. — Эрик перестает смеяться так же резко, как начал. — Я принял свое поражение. Я был готов умереть, а ты даже не уважил мое желание. Ты хочешь мне помочь? — Золотые клыки Эрика блестят в искусственном свете ярких ламп. — Сделай одолжение, пойди на хуй.  
  
Т’Чалла делает полшага, открывая рот, чтобы объяснить все так, чтобы Эрик понял, но голос Киллмонгера режет его пополам.  
  
— Я сказал, проваливай, или я клянусь, я потрачу последнюю каплю энергии, чтобы свернуть тебе шею. Может, тогда кто-нибудь здесь выполнит мое гребаное желание сдохнуть.  
  
Т’Чалла замирает и коротко кивает Эрику, без слов говоря, что все понял. Он отмахивается от охраны, собираясь у двери, но медлит, пальцами барабаня по стене.  
  
— Если я тебе понадоблюсь, — вполголоса и не оборачиваясь, говорит Т’Чалла. — Можешь попросить охрану сказать мне.  
  
Эрик не отвечает, поэтому Т’Чалла уходит, прикрыв за собой дверь. На мгновение он останавливается у непробиваемого стекла и смотрит, как Эрик садится на кровать, спиной к охране. В груди у короля Ваканды в тот момент поселяется доселе незнакомое тяжелое чувство — неуверенность. Шури и Окойе ничего не говорят и тихо идут за ним, но Т’Чалла хорошо знает сестру: надолго ее терпения не хватит.  
  
— Ну… ну как бы… он вроде благодарен за спасение. — Голос Шури сочится сарказмом. Т’Чалла вздыхает, но умудряется улыбнуться. Да, винить сестру тут не за что, она молодец, сделала то, что сказал Т’Чалла, но…  
  
— Эрик злится на меня, я был готов. Годы ревности и ненависти так просто не забыть. — Т’Чалла оглядывается на медотсек. — Думаю, что сейчас нам всем не помешает отдых. А завтра будем думать, что дальше.  
  
Они расходятся по комнатам. Еще не добравшись до постели, Т’Чалла понимает, как сложно теперь будет. То самое нечто, мелькнувшее во взгляде Эрика, преследует его до самого утра во снах.


	2. Chapter 2

Эрик отказывается с ним разговаривать. Не только с Т’Чаллой, но и с его советником, несмотря на то, что тот постарался быть беспристрастным и не касаться конфликта между Эриком и Т’Чаллой. Он отказывается смотреть на кого-либо, ничего не делает, разве что ест и принимает лекарства, которые ему прописывает Шури (пусть ей и пришлось его уговаривать почти целый день). Т’Чалла не удивлен упорством сестры, хотя ее решимость наставить Эрика на правильный путь и помочь ему выздороветь не может не поражать. Он больше впечатлен спором Шури и Эрика, который длился почти шесть часов, и Киллмонгер умудрялся оставаться непреклонным и упрямился едва ли не сильнее Шури, которая, вне всяких сомнений, самая упертая во всей Ваканде. Похоже, она нашла свою пару.  
  
Эрик и Шури цапаются практически из-за всего. От еды, постельного белья и света до музыки. Окойе как-то раз не выдерживает и едко произносит:  
  
— Не понимаю, почему Шури просто его не игнорирует. Они постоянно пререкаются, как дети!  
  
Она успевает уйти до того, как Т’Чалла успевает прокомментировать ее слова.  
  
Перед королем они никогда не ссорятся. Эрик стойко держит рот закрытым, стоит Т’Чалле появиться в лаборатории. Последний раз они разговаривали, когда Эрик выгнал короля из медотсека, будучи слабым, как новорожденный котенок. Т’Чалла старается не завидовать сестре, потому что это… глупо. Он просто делает все возможное, чтобы никто не заметил, как его цепляет угрюмое молчание Эрика и не стал задавать вопросов.  
  
По мере того как проходят дни, превращающиеся в недели, в течение которых они с Эриком так и не перекинулись хотя бы словом, Т’Чалле становится все труднее и труднее заснуть. Ошибки прошлого преследуют его во снах, словно месть за спасение Эрика, которое, по факту, больше было похоже на заточение. Однажды ночью Т’Чалла просыпается, хватая ртом воздух, после особенно яркого сна, в котором он развеял прах погибшего от его руки Эрика над океаном. Заснуть он больше не может, поэтому накидывает на плечи первую попавшуюся тунику и направляется прямо к человеку, который столько времени его мучает.  
  
Т’Чалла старается производить как можно больше звуков, чтобы заранее предупредить охрану о своем приближении. Простым кивком он приказывает охранницей уйти со своего поста хотя бы ненадолго. Конечно, далеко она точно не уйдет, потому что охранять короля — ее обязанность, всякое может случиться.  
  
В медотсеке включен свет — единственный индикатор того, что его единственный пациент не спит.  
  
Т’Чалла понимает, что это обман — его инстинкты и чувства слишком обострены. Он останавливается, чувствуя слабое колебание в воздухе — ему здесь не рады. Вдохнув, он позволяет себе на секунду погрузиться в чужие эмоции, прежде чем оттолкнуть их от себя и войти к Эрику.  
  
Эрик не спит и не притворяется, а сидит с книгой в руках, спиной к стене. Его волосы в полнейшем беспорядке, челюсть покрыта жесткой на вид щетиной, которая еще немного и превратится в грубую бороду. Но несмотря на это, Эрик выглядит здоровым. План лечения и питания, разработанный Шури, определенно работает — хотя Т’Чалла и не сомневался в способностях сестры. Он поводит плечами, делая вид, что никакого беспокойства до этого не испытывал.  
  
Эрик смотрит на короля поверх книги. Это не первый их зрительный контакт, но первый раз, когда во взгляде Киллмонгера нет гнева. Он появляется мгновение спустя. Эрик снова опускает глаза на страницу, хотя и не собирается читать. Т’Чалла первым нарушает напряженную тишину.  
  
— Я хочу извиниться. — Эрик напрягается и каменеет. — Я хочу искупить вину, помочь миру, потому что у Ваканды есть возможности для этого. Мы строим планы. Все, как ты хотел, — настаивает Т’Чалла, взглядом умоляя Эрика послушать.  
  
Слова повисают в воздухе. Эрик непроницаем, как скала, прячется за стеной гнева и неприкрытой ненависти.  
  
— Нет, чувак, все наоборот. Я хотел насилия, хотел увидеть, как мой народ восстанет и уничтожит этих скотов. — Эрик наклоняется вперед, жутко усмехаясь. — Я не хотел петь гребаную кумбаю и плести венки из цветов.  
  
Т’Чалла продолжает смотреть прямо на Эрика, не боясь калейдоскопа эмоций в его глазах. Он пытается распознать все.  
  
— Я знаю. — Он делает крошечный шаг вперед, но даже от такого еле заметного движения Эрик вцепляется в книгу сильнее. — Ты стал своего рода оружием, поэтому ты хочешь уничтожить их, но ты… ты выше этого. Лучше. Я знаю.  
  
Эрик горько усмехается и качает головой. Загнув уголок страницы, он откладывает книгу в сторону.  
  
— Ненавижу говорить всякую клишированную муть, но ты ни хрена обо мне не знаешь, кузен, и не узнаешь. Я не хочу никаких мирных переговоров и психотерапевтов.  
  
— Почему нет? — серьезно спрашивает Т’Чалла. Эрик недоуменно моргает. Он выглядит… смущенным, но лишь на секунду. Т’Чалла делает еще один шаг. — Что мешает тебе позволить нам лучше узнать друг друга? Если ты не хочешь говорить с другими людьми, пожалуйста. Но я хочу говорить с тобой, узнать тебя, понять твои проблемы, и, возможно, помочь…  
  
— Заткнись нахуй, — отрезает Эрик, выплевывая слова сквозь зубы. Т’Чалла запинается, а волна ярости захлестывает его и заставляет забыть, о чем он вообще думал.  
  
— Эрик…  
  
— Нет, я сказал, заткнись. Ты… ты ебаный лицемер. Ты не можешь дать мне выбор, ты выбрал за меня! Ты решил, что твое чувство вины важнее того, чего я, блядь, хочу. Важнее моего выбора. Я не хотел сидеть в клетке, неважно, во что ты ее упаковал и как называешь. Это тюремная камера. Два на четыре. Ты не узнаешь меня получше. У тебя нет на это права. — Эрика трясет, он сжимает челюсть так сильно, что мог бы и камень разгрызть. — Проваливай. Убирайся вон и держись от меня подальше. Я не хочу иметь с тобой ничего общего.  
  
Т’Чалле приходится уйти. И как тут пытаться двигаться вперед, когда Эрик закрылся намертво и намерен сжечь все мосты, которые король Ваканды пытается построить между ними. Т’Чалла действительно пытается помочь, но каждый его шаг только больше выводит Эрика из себя. Кажется, он возводит вокруг себя настоящий лабиринт и ждет, пока Т’Чалла в нем заблудится.  
  
Еще два раза Т’Чалла пробует общаться с Эриком, рассказывая ему о своих планах, но каждый раз натыкается на ругань и крики. Однажды он не выдерживает и орет на Эрика в ответ, не стесняясь в выражениях. Шарахнув напоследок дверью, Т’Чалла чувствует почти что детскую радость и удовлетворение, но как только дверь захлопывается, короля с головой накрывает стыд. Он разворачивается, собираясь извиниться перед Эриком и вести себя как подобает человеку его возраста и должности, когда его окликает взволнованная Шури.  
  
— Оставь его одного.  
  
Т’Чалла поворачивается к сестре, которая крутится на стуле и пихает одну за одной в рот разноцветные конфеты. Подойдя к столу, Т’Чалла устало облокачивается на столешницу.  
  
— Мы с утра друг у друга как кость в горле… — сделав паузу, Т’Чалла трет шею. — Я не хотел уходить, пока ситуация накалена.  
  
Шури морщится и пихает в рот еще одну конфету.  
  
— Я думаю, что ты все неправильно делаешь. — Неразборчиво говорит она, смачно жуя. Т’Чалла недоверчиво поднимает брови, но сестра останавливает его движением руки. — Эрик не тот, кто будет слушать разговоры. Он человек действия. Несмотря на то что он не хочет выздоравливать, и пару раз мне грубил, когда мы спорили о том, что такое «хорошая музыка», он достаточно уравновешен. — Шури качает ногой и беззвучно шевелит губами, прежде чем продолжить. — Вы цапаетесь, но, как мне кажется, у вас намного больше общего, чем кажется. Вы не такие разные, как оба хотите думать. Вы честны и искренни, хотя Эрик бы со мной поспорил на этот счет. Вы оба прекрасно умеете бесить людей. Оба цените действия превыше всего. Эрик никогда не поверит твоим словам, если ты не подтвердишь их действиями, Т’Чалла.  
  
В словах Шури есть толика здравого смысла, как и всегда. Он хорошо разбирается в дипломатии и предпочел бы мир войне, но это не поможет преодолеть пропасть между ним и Эриком.  
  
Т’Чалла поворачивается лицом к Шури.  
  
— Действия превыше слов… — он сосредоточенно хмурит брови. — Тогда первое действие должно быть более важным, чем спасение его жизни. — Шури ерзает на стуле и мычит себе под нос, она всегда так делает, когда думает. Они молчали полминуты, пока сестра Т’Чаллы вдруг не подскакивает на месте от нетерпения.  
  
— Я знаю, что тебе делать!  
  
Т’Чалла всеми силами старается скрыть волнение.  
  
— Хорошо. Рассказывай.  
  
Шури вскакивает на ноги и кружится по лаборатории.  
  
— Кулон, который помог тебе его узнать. Он принадлежал Н’Джобу, его отцу. — Т’Чалла кивает и слегка наклоняется вперед.  
  
— Да, его забрали у него в тронном зале.  
  
Шури перестает ходить туда-сюда и смотрит на брата.  
  
— Точно! Итак, нам нужно вернуть его. И, что еще более важно — ты должен вернуть его.  
  
Вот в этом Т’Чалла уже не так уверен.  
  
— Ты уверена? Вдруг это только его больше взбесит?  
  
Шури качает головой.  
  
— Ты не понял. Ты не знаешь того, что знаю я. Ему снятся кошмары. — Шури смотрит через плечо брата в сторону медотсека, отделенного от них коридором и стеной. — Жуткие кошмары, из-за которых он кричит. Один раз я так испугалась, что побежала к нему… как только он услышал, что дверь открывается, то инстинктивно потянулся к шее, искал кулон, но… — Шури явно больно продолжать.  
  
— Его у Эрика больше нет, — заканчивает за нее Т’Чалла, улыбаясь вмиг погрустневшей сестре. — Я верну ему кулон. Спасибо за совет. Я бы и раньше с тобой поговорил, если бы знал, что ты понимаешь Эрика гораздо лучше меня.  
  
Шури фыркает и возвращается к работе, продолжая жевать конфеты.  
  
— Тебе надо чаще меня слушать, я же умная!  
  
Т’Чалла смеется и напоследок бросает сестре через плечо:  
  
— Думаю, что тебе несладко придется, если кто-то узнает про твои навыки наставника. Замучаешься всех поучать, вся работа пойдет насмарку.  
  
Шури хохочет на всю лабораторию. Т’Чалла уходит под заливистый смех сестры и сразу же начинает думать о том, как доставить кулон Эрику.  
  
Чтобы все спланировать идеально, ему нужно немного времени. Он понимает, что Эрик никогда не примет кулон, если Т’Чаллы принесет его сам, независимо от того, насколько честны его намерения. Он просто решит, что это своего рода рычаг воздействия — и чтобы быть честным, так и есть, на самом деле.  
  
Дождавшись, пока Шури под благовидным предлогом выведет Эрика из комнаты, Т’Чалла пробирается внутрь и кладет кулон, завернутый в черную ткань, под подушку. Эрик сразу же его заметит.  
  
Он уходит быстро и незаметно, пытаясь сдержать довольную улыбку.  
  
 _Гораздо труднее сдержать надежду в своем сердце._


	3. Chapter 3

На следующей неделе Т’Чалла не появляется у Эрика. У него несколько совещаний по поводу новых планов и длинные изнурительные обсуждения, касающиеся используемых ресурсов и предполагаемого бюджета. Т’Чалла старается не обращать внимания на червячок сомнения, который гложет его изнутри — он ведь не использует свои дела как предлог, чтобы избежать встречи с Эриком? Уходя в свои покои каждую ночь, Т’Чалла так вымотан, что даже говорить не может, так что нельзя точно сказать, если в этой червоточине внутри него хоть слово правды.  
  
Дипломатия — это навык, которому короля обучали всю жизнь, это необходимое умение для человека, который собирается управлять целой страной. Несмотря на то, как Т’Чалла талантлив в этой сфере и на то, насколько это для него важно, ему никто не запрещает ненавидеть эту проклятую дипломатию. Наедине с самим собой, в пределах собственной головы.  
  
Конечно, это не раздражает так, как раньше, но иногда бывают моменты, когда Т’Чалле хочется просто принять меры, а не разглагольствовать на тему своих намерений и мотиваций, а так же тысяч других вещей, которые нужно правильно обставить и подать. Он прекрасно понимает, почему Эрик так бесился, когда Т’Чалла пытался с ним поговорить. Это даже немного иронично, если быть честным.  
  
Однажды целого дня, забитого встречами и переговорами, хватает, чтобы закончить все дела, поэтому вечером Т’Чалла пробирается в лабораторию Шури. Умом он понимает, что за спиной у него стоит совет, который может помочь решить вопросы с Эриком, но легче скалу сдвинуть, чем разубедить их в том, что Эрика нужно просто убить. Эти бурные обсуждения, когда все наперебой кричат и пытаются решить, что делать с Киллмонгером, выматывают Т’Чаллу. Они давят на его голову, даже когда тема меняется, и говорят они уже совсем о другом.  
  
Кивнув Доре, охраняющей комнату Эрика, он вежливо стучится и выжидает паузу. Не дождавшись ни приветствия, ни ругани, Т’Чалла поворачивает ручку и входит.  
  
Видимо, Эрик занимался — он весь вспотевший. Т’Чалла видит, как поблескивает россыпь его шрамов, покрывающая его плечи, но тут же отвлекается на золотой отблеск на шее Эрика. Кулон Н’Джобу. Т’Чалле удается лишь коротко взглянуть на кольцо, как его взгляд опускается на заживающий шрам, уродливо рассекший грудь Эрика. Киллмонгер одним слитным движением натягивает рубашку и поднимает голову. Они с Т’Чаллой переглядываются, потом Эрик берет бутылку воды, а Т’Чалла понимает, что заготовленное приветствие застряло где-то в пересохшем горле.  
  
Он не планировал, что будет делать дальше. Он принес кулон Эрику, но даже не подумал о том, как вести себя дальше. Из-за всех этих встреч, дел и длинных ночей Т’Чалла просто загнал себя в угол.  
  
Эрик первым разрывает зрительный контакт, прислоняется к тумбочке и большими глотками опустошает бутылку. Т’Чалла тоже отводит глаза, ищет, за что бы зацепиться, лишь бы не смотреть на пустое нечитаемое лицо Эрика, но вдруг залипает на его горле и мерно двигающемся кадыке. Эрик опускает бутылку на стол позади себя.  
  
Т’Чалла снова отворачивается и сухо сглатывает — в комнате почему-то становится теплее. Он хватается за расползающиеся мысли в голове, пытаясь придумать, что говорить, раз уж Эрик, вроде как, готов к диалогу.  
  
— Я говорил с Советом о тебе. — Эрик неуловимо меняется. Его прямая спина выдает настороженность и напряжение. Он склоняет голову к плечу, побуждая Т’Чаллу продолжать. Это самый вежливый жест от Эрика, который Т’Чалла только мог себе представить, и это заставляет его почти позабыть все те грубости, которые Киллмонгер успел ему наговорить.  
— Я дал им понять, что не позволю тебя казнить или пытать, я не собираюсь начинать свое царствование с кровопролития.  
  
Слова повисают в воздухе каплями дождя. Т’Чалла слышит каждый вдох Эрика и ждет. Ждет вспышки гнева, ругани. Т’Чалла считает свои выдохи, чтобы расслабиться, но все равно слегка вздрагивает, когда Эрик начинает говорить.  
  
— Я уже тебе говорил насчет клетки, кузен.  
  
Т’Чалла не находит нужных слов и кивает.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
По лицу Эрика волной проскальзывает раздражение, будто он думает, что Т’Чалла над ним издевается, но возможно, что королю это лишь показалось — на лице Эрика снова неприкрытая злость.  
  
— Мы с Советом обсуждали этот вопрос. Я надеюсь, что они придут к справедливому решению, которое позволит тебе выйти на свободу и обеспечит безопасность моего народа.  
Бровь Эрика приподнимается, и незнакомый скептический взгляд до неузнаваемости меняет черты его лица.  
  
— И что это значит? Хочешь сделать меня своим рабом? У меня будет «свобода» с четырьмя охранниками на хвосте и снайпером на готове? Если ты думаешь, что я…  
  
Т’Чалла движением руки обрывает его возмущенную речь. Удивительно, но Эрик повинуется, хотя все еще едва ли не дымится от гнева.  
  
— Никакого рабства и для тебя тоже исключения не будет, — твердо говорит Т’Чалла, смотря Эрику прямо в глаза. — Когда я говорю, что не будет казней, то их не будет. Если ты умышленно начнешь вредить другим, то тебя посадят в комнату похуже этой. Я надеюсь, что со временем и с помощью ты обретешь покой. Если хотя бы не в отношении меня, то по отношению к миру. Это все, чего я хочу, и я приложу все усилия, чтобы это произошло. Но ломать свой хребет из-за твоего упрямства я не собираюсь.  
  
Эрик немало удивлен — таращит глаза, не скрываясь. Гнев все еще клокочет где-то внутри него, но он всегда злой, пора бы уже привыкнуть. Т’Чалла учится не принимать ярость Эрика в расчет, надеясь найти под этим панцирем из презрения другие эмоции.  
  
Проходит целая минута в мертвой тишине, прежде чем Эрик идет к кровати, немного сутулясь. Т’Чалла решает, что пора уходить. Он почти закрывает за собой дверь, когда слышит:  
  
— Ты тот еще фрукт, чувак.  
  
Оглянувшись, Т’Чалла переглядывается с Эриком. Тот смешно хмурит брови и перебирает кулон на шее.  
  
— То же самое я могу сказать о тебе. — Т’Чалла не удерживается от смешка. — Спокойной ночи.  
  
Теперь он окончательно покидает комнату, но напоследок слышит, как смеется Эрик.  
  
Возвращаться к себе Т’Чалле теперь намного легче.  
  
Надежда большим зверем рыщет у него в груди и сворачивается в клубок.


	4. Chapter 4

Эрик многое ненавидит. 99,97 процентов музыки на американском радио, да и во всем мире тоже. Его бесят пробки, политика, эти долбаные белые рабовладельцы. Он ненавидит Т’Чаллу и весь бред, который тот несет. Ненавидит эту дурацкую тюремную камеру. Ненавидит просыпаться и не знать, сколько времени, какой сегодня день — вроде бы прошла неделя. Эрика бесит, что он просыпается посреди ночи на слишком мягкой кровати, а в горле у него сухо от криков. Рука на автомате тянется к горлу, где раньше была цепочка с кольцом, но теперь там пусто. Кольцо исчезло навсегда, и Эрик больше никогда не увидит его. Это бесит больше всего.  
  
Эрик словно доверху набит непонятными эмоциями, он дрожит, одной рукой комкая простыни, а второй зажимая себе рот, чтобы никто не услышал криков.  
  
Кошмары меняются. Ему снится отец, их разговоры — все то, чего он был лишен. Эрик заставляет себя проснуться и меряет шагами камеру. В конце концов он просто перестает спать. Вместо этого он шатается из угла в угол, гоняя в голове армейский устав. В итоге он так выматывается, что его память начинает глючить, как старый сломанный компьютер. Шури замечает его состояние и начинает доставать расспросами, но Эрику плевать. Это не ее собачье дело, ему насрать, даже он «угрожает» своему здоровью. Это  _его_ чертово право — делать с собой все, что хочется.  
  
Они цапаются еще четыре дня, после чего Шури подсовывает ему в воду успокоительное. Эрик сразу распознает чужеродный привкус, но не успевает выплюнуть воду. Он не знает, что это за таблетки, не знает, чтобы делать. Проснувшись, Эрик чувствует себя намного лучше, но вскоре гнев снова душит его. Он орет и колошматит стены до тех пор, пока не разбивает костяшки в кровь. Все лучше, чем чувство беспомощности, распространяющееся под его кожей словно чума.  
  
После этого Эрик перестает есть на целых три дня, если не на четыре. Он швыряет в дверь поднос с едой и рычит на любого, кто пытается войти в его камеру. Он ломает всю мебель и не дает ее заменить. Костяшки его пальцев опухают и кровоточат до тех пор, пока Шури не заставляет двух охранниц силой намазать его руки мазью и забинтовать. В конце концов к нему приходит и Т’Чалла, умоляя его поесть. Эрика бесит его нытье, он матерится и выгоняет его, каждый раз самодовольно наслаждаясь тем, как переживает Т’Чалла.  
  
Проходит неделя с начала его голодовки. Эрик спотыкается и падает, ударившись головой. Очнувшись, он понимает, что стало легче — видимо, Шури воспользовалась его беспамятством. Он должен снова разозлиться, но он все еще слишком истощен. Эрик бы и Шури возненавидел, если бы хотел тратить время на размышления о ней. В основном его бесит продвинутая медицина Ваканды, которую никак не применили, чтобы защитить людей от дерьмовых белых у власти.  
  
Засыпает Эрик с вернувшейся ненавистью, тлеющей внутри.  
  
Когда Шури в тот же день — или ночь — входит в камеру, Эрик опять ее игнорирует. Он не хочет с ней спорить, как до этго с Т’Чаллой, потому что она слишком умна, чтобы злиться. Это бесит. Она неловко переминается с ноги на ногу и ждет, пока Эрик поднимает голову.  
  
— Прости, что дала тебе успокоительное. Понимаю, что вторжение в твою личную жизнь, но я сделаю все необходимое, чтобы ты чувствовал себя здоровым. — Эрик смотрит на нее, чувствует тошноту от ее извинений и молчит.  
  
— Мне правда жаль. Я не обещаю, что не сделаю этого снова, это мера предосторожности, но я бы предпочла, чтобы ты перестал вести себя как идиот.  
  
Эрик громко фыркает, оглядывая Шури с головы до ног. Она криво улыбается и спрашивает:  
  
— Это значит «я согласен»?  
  
Эрик закрывает глаза и, поколебавшись секунду, кивает.  _Лишь бы она оставила его в покое._  
  
После этого он снова остается один.  
  
Т’Чалла больше не приходит.  
  


***

  
  
Сны становятся более яркими, слишком похожими на реальность, — сожаление в глазах отца, белые мягкие стены вокруг. Когда сны становятся страшнее, Эрика снова одолевает бессонница. Он спит все меньше и меньше, но даже в такие короткие моменты он просто дремлет. Он просыпается несколько ночей подряд от криков и рыданий, тянется к кольцу своего отца и хватается за голую кожу на груди.  
  
Эрик знает, что охрана за дверью слышит все. Он знает, что Шури была в лаборатории и слышала, как он кричал. Он слышал ее приближающиеся шаги, и ему пришлось закусить кулак, чтобы замолчать. Иногда ночью Эрик встает и шагает по камере, позволяя ярости переполнять его, пока он снова не орет и не бьет стены.  
  
Эрик потерял счет дням. Он не помнит, сколько раз он уничтожал все в комнате только лишь для того, чтобы починить и раздолбать снова. Забыл, сколько раз кровь из его костяшек заляпывала стены, а потом ее смывали. Стены будто сжимаются, и беспомощность нарастает внутри, пока не душит его за горло.  
  
Эрик задается вопросом, будет ли он когда-нибудь снова спать нормально, без кошмаров о своем отце. Это пиздец — он боится человека из снов. Видимо, он слишком напуган. Просто трус. И получит ли он когда-нибудь кольцо своего отца обратно?.  
  
Может, и нет. И от этого Эрику гораздо больнее, чем он мог себе представить. Его глаза жжет, и он думает, заслуживает ли он еще больших страданий.  
  


***

  
  
Однажды вечером Шури забирает его из камеры для проведения полного обследования. Эрик не слушает ее объяснений, ему нет до них никакого дела. По большей части он наслаждается временем, проведенным вне опостылевших стен, даже над ним все равно толща земли и вибраниума. Эрик окружен пятью охранницами плюс Шури. Доры Миладж в любой момент прибьют его на месте, стоит попытаться сделать шаг не в ту сторону. Эрик представляет себе, как это будет — шанс добраться до выхода из лаборатории минимален, а пройти по всему зданию — еще меньше. Шансы не в его пользу. Значит, пробовать нет смысла. Он не предпринимает никаких попыток и двигается только тогда, его этого требует Шури.  
  
Проходит час, может, больше, Эрик ведут в ванную, позволяя ему искупаться в относительном одиночестве.  
  
Тяжелая дверь камеры позади него закрывается с негромким щелчком. Инстинкты Эрика, отточенные после цветка, улавливают запах. Он хоть и слабый, но знакомый. Эрик оглядывает камеру и понимает, что здесь кто-то  _был_. Он осматривает углы мебели, проверяет тумбочку у кровати и только тогда замечает, что под подушкой что-то лежит. Выудив сверток из темной ткани, Эрик взвешивает его на ладони. От мягкого звона металла его сердце замирает и будто перестает биться.  
  
На руку падает кольцо его отца. Эрик на ослабевших ногах опускается на пол, чувствуя себя пораженным до глубины души. Застарелая боль в груди снова напоминает о себе, он не может вдохнуть, но это неважно. Все теперь неважно. Неважно, что руки дрожат, пока он греет кольцо в кулаке. Эрик старательно дышит, с каждым глотком воздуха отпуская эмоции. Кольцо отца снова у него. Теперь осталось только сбежать. Забыть о троне, забыть о мести Т’Чалле. Эрику уже все равно — все, что ему теперь нужно, это  _свобода_.  
  


***

  
  
Проходят дни. Эрик спит и видит сны о своем отце каждую ночь. Он просыпается весь в поту и успокаивается лишь сжав в руке кольцо, пока не вернется самообладание. Эрик не знает, сколько дней прошло. Т’Чалла так не появился, непонятно, будет ли он как-то комментировать факт возвращения кольца или попытается предпринять следующий шаг в плане по реабилитации Эрика.  
  
Он каждое утро спрашивает охрану, какой сегодня день, но они молчат. Эрик даже думает их спровоцировать, чтобы они нарушили обещание, данное королю. Можно попробовать вступить с ними в бой и отобрать оружие. Над этим следует поразмыслить.  
Он обмозговывает все варианты. Перед сном планирует стратегию, вспоминает все коридоры, по которым успел пройти за это короткое время.  
  
Когда в двери неожиданно стучат, Эрик уже собирается спать. Он тут же садится, дрему как рукой снимает.   
  
 _Т’Чалла._  Он единственный, кто всегда стучится, будто это комната Эрика, а не его камера.  
  
Киллмонгер не реагирует, просто отползает ближе к стене и снова ложится. Почему-то ему хочется поерзать, когда он слышит, как поворачивает ручка двери.  
  
Т’Чалла входит в комнату и кивает, настороженно глядя на Эрика. Тот встречает его взгляд и замечает, как король украдкой смотрит на кольцо. Что-то в его взгляде меняется и это расстраивает Эрика. Он всегда хорошо читал людей, но Т’Чаллу из-за его открытости и честности почти невозможно прочитать, даже его гнев не поддается. Поэтому Эрик отбрасывает эту мысль.  
  
Вместо этого он терпит на себе колючий взгляд Т’Чаллы. Они оба молчат, никто не хочет нарушить тишину. Эрик ждет, пока Т’Чалла не избавится от оцепенения. Он выглядит уставшим, под глазами мешки, а на щеках щетина. Судя по усталости короля, сейчас уже глубокая ночь, к тому же, на нем не привычные королевские одежды, а простые штаны и футболка. Эрик делает вид, что совсем не рад тому, что теперь знает, какое сейчас время суток. Обычно Шури и Доры Миладж в любое время дня и ночи выглядели одинаково бодро, потому определить, сколько времени, по их внешнему виду было невозможно.  
  
 _Ладно, черт с ним._  
  
Т’Чалла снова смотрит Эрику в глаза.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня выслушал. Внимательно, — тихим, но командным голосом произносит он.  
  
Эрик заинтригован, что же в этот раз ему будет плести Т’Чалла. Он почти решается сесть, но вовремя останавливается. Ему чертовски хочется выслушать его, но он старательно прячет эмоции глубоко в себя — армейская привычка.  
  
Усмехнувшись, он устраивается поудобнее. Он не произносит ни слова, но Т’Чалла по его лицу понял бы отказ.  
  
Т’Чалла закатывает глаза. Эрик его явно бесит, прямо до ужаса, но король терпелив, только садится в кресло напротив кровати.  
  
— Как бы ты не относился ко мне, я искренне хочу тебя освободить. — Он смотрит на кольцо на своем пальце. Точно такое же кольцо — на цепочке, обхватывающей шею Эрика. Киллмонгер вдруг вспоминает, как грел в руках любимую вещь поздно ночью.  
  
— Я говорил с советом о тебе. Это была сложная дискуссия, но они готовы дать тебе шанс. Если ты будешь сотрудничать, если ты поговоришь с психологом и позволишь ему помочь, ты сможешь обрести свободу. — Эрик сверлит взглядом дыру на лице Т'Чаллы своим взглядом, пока тот наконец снова не поднимает на него глаза. — Пожалуйста, позвольте им помочь тебе, если мне не позволяешь.  
  
Эрик сначала смотрит в сторону, сжимая кулаками простынь, пытаясь подобрать слова, которые хотя бы немного смогут выразить его ярость и злобу.  
  
— Каковы условия? — наконец спрашивает он, его голос звучит горько и обиженно даже для самого себя. Т’Чалла немного расслабляется, судя по слабому выдоху.  
  
— Браслет, который придумала Шури.  
  
Он фиксируется вокруг запястья и отслеживает твое местонахождение и состояние здоровья.  
  
После этого он замолкает и ждет ответа от Эрика. Киллмонгер скрежещет зубами, у него начинает ныть в висках.  
  
— Это все, что он делает?  
  
— Он может тебя вырубить, если ввести код.  
  
Теперь Эрика еще и тошнит.  
  
— Тогда кто будет главным? Ты? Твоя охранница-подружка? — Эрик резко садится и яростно рычит. — Я не собака, которую нужно посадить на цепь!  
  
Т’Чаллу ярость Эрика не удивляет. Он будто… печален. И ждал, что Эрик взбесится. Это злит еще больше. Похоже, у короля нет проблем с чтением эмоций Киллмонгера, хотя сам он для Эрика — закрытая книга. Т’Чалла качает головой, но медленно, будто сидит перед диким животным, которого разозлит любое резкое движение. Эрику хочется схватить его за горло, избить до такой степени, чтобы он даже не смог открыть глаза.  
  
— Нет, Эрик. Не я. Это неправильно, учитывая наши с тобой проблемы. — От обнадеживающей улыбки короля Эрик звереет. — Шури будет контролировать браслет.  
  
— Почему она?  
  
Т’Чалла пожимает плечами, и этот жест будто сбрасывает ему несколько лет.  
  
— Думаю, это правильный выбор. Она общалась с тобой чаще всех, и у нее есть голова на плечах, когда речь идет о рисках, связанных с тобой и другими людьми. — Он ухмыляется, прежде чем он снова станет серьезным. — Итак, ты согласен с этими условиями?  
  
Эрик смотрит на него еще секунду, прежде чем снова отвернуться. Он дважды отвернулся первым. Даже этого достаточно, чтобы тошнота подкатила к горлу. Эрику плохо и противно от того, что он прогибается, но… это шанс. Подарок в красивой упаковке. Шанс спастись бегством. На кончиках пальцев тепло пульсирует знакомый азарт — свобода, шанс заслужить доверие… а потом  _предать его._  
  
Он несколько раз взвешивает плюсы и минусы. Как только он доберется до охраны и справится с ней, то сможет сбежать. Он придумает, как снять браслет и наконец будет свободен.  
  
Эрик чувствует теплющуюся надежду где-то в груди и глушит ее, напоминая себе, что подчинение Т’Чалле — даже на короткое время — часть плана. Он знает, что это будет выводить его из себя, но это единственный способ. Его единственный шанс. Эрик загоняет эмоции глубоко в себя, туда, откуда они больше не выберутся, и заставляет себя кивнуть. Он и с Т’Чаллой снова переглядываются, и Эрик произносит слова, которые однажды помогут ему сбежать из той клетки и от человека, сидящего напротив него.  
  
 — Хорошо, кузен. Я согласен.


End file.
